


Boys of Summer

by Evenasyoungasuare



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Beach House, Christmas, Coming of Age, Gay Character, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, also innuendo, larry stylinson - Freeform, ya there is some sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenasyoungasuare/pseuds/Evenasyoungasuare
Summary: Jack and Kyle have been inseparable since day one. They became friends and later fell in love.  Kyle is a toddler and Jack keeps an eye out for him, 14 years later he's doing the same. Jack is 12 when he knows for certain that he's in love with Kyle, six years later Kyle's still the one.Grow old with meFor the best is yet to beJust you and I-Grow Old With Me, Tom Odell





	1. Living Beach House Days

**Author's Note:**

> To Miranda and Huck  
> Who made it feel like summer

 This takes place in 2008

Emily: 12

Jack: 10

Elliot: 10

Kyle: 8

Evelyn: 4

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Forever young,_

_I want to be forever young_

_Do you really  wanna live forever? _

_Forever young_

 

 

I wake up with Jack beside me. I don't remember crawling into his bunk last night but it always seems to happen. Our moms worry about it, that's why Elliot and jack are in the bunk bed. (Elliot's on the top) and I'm on the twin on the floor. Jack's hand feels around on the bed. I reach out mine and he grabs it. Elliot shifts around on the top bunk and wakes up. He looks down at our bunk and wakes up. He looks down at our bunk and shakes his head. "Mom says you're not s'posed to do that." He says in his tattle tail voice. Jack wakes up and lets go of my hand

 

 

 

 

"We're not doing anything gross like on the tv last night," he said talking about Grease.

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah but you're still not allowed to." He said climbing down the ladder.

 

 

 

 

 

"What're you doing?" Jack asked.

 

 

 

 

 

"Telling." He said shrugging.

 

 

 

 

 

"Snitches get stitches!" I said using a phrase I learned at school.

 

 

 

 

 

"Stooooooopuhhh," Jack said getting out of bed.

 

 

 

 

 

Elliot runs to the hallway. Jack followed me behind him. We ran past the bedrooms towards the stairs. Elliot slid down the banister. It was like a chase in a spy movie. He ran in the kitchen where the parents were. Jack's dad was on the couch reading nat geo with a coffee. The girls still weren't up yet. We skidded into the kitchen, panting. "Hey, hey, calm down." Mom said grabbing Elliot's shoulders. She caught Jacks dads attention doing so and he put down his reading. "What's wrong?" my dad said, cutting his sausage.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"They, they, did it again, they slept together." He said pointing to us.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jack looked at me and I took a step away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I thought we talked about this, you're older now." "Too old for this, friends don't sleep together," Dad added. "I don't see a problem, They're young boys." Jack's dad said. " Just have some breakfast, the grown-ups are going to discuss this."Mom said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

We grabbed our cereal and sat in front of the tv. Emily and Evelyn came down the stairs. They grabbed breakfast and sat with us.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

'This is SO cool, No parents, we can do whatever." "You shouldn't have told, El, This is serious!" Emily said. I shot Elliot a so there look.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"There is nothing good on!" Elliot said as we flipped through cartoons. "Gimme it," Em said She found a Friends episode and Jack smiled approvingly. We had a bit of banter over who's who on Friends, and we decided that Elliot was Joey, I was Chandler, Jack was Rachel, and Emily was Monica.

 

We watched friends for a while before another show came on, and we decided to change out of our pajamas into our swimsuits. Elliot thought it was "messed up" to see another guy undress, so he changed in the bathroom which was fine because it meant Jack and I got to do it together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, Jack?" I asked. He turned around. We were both stark naked. "Will you bring the frisbee to the beach?" "Ok."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jack

 

 

 

 

I think I like Kyle and this really sucks because I'm only supposed to like girls. Also, you're not supposed to be in love with your best friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyle

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

We got into our swim trunks and waited outside for the rest of us and the parents. Jack and I found a soccer ball in the closet and kicked it around in the yard

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You're really good, y" know, like if you keep practicing you could do it in High School."

 

 

 

 

 

"I want to be like Beckham," I said remembering the movie I watched with Emily and Mom.

 

 

 

 

" I think David Beckham is pretty, don't you think David Beckham is pretty Jack?"

 

 

 

'Erm, he's a good soccer player, and guys aren't pretty there's another word for it."

 

 

 

 

" I think you're quite pretty Jack. remember how Elliot thought Sophia was pretty?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jack

 

I thought back about that relationship. They went on "dates" to go mini golfing and get ice cream. Their relationship sadly ended right before this summer. So we didn't have to spend a week with her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah, I remember," I said kicking him the ball back. "Emily's coming with mom," Elliot said holding a swimsuit wearing Evelyn's, hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, pass!" Elliot said. He got the ball and passed it back to Kyle. "I'm going to watch Ev. " I said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I took Evelyn and sat aside with her. I was talking to Evelyn about fairies for a couple of minutes when I heard a yelp. Evelyn and I both turned around and saw Kyle on the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Guys, what happened?"I ran over.

 

 

 

 

 

Now, the parents and Emily came outside, they all stopped and looked at the scene. I had gone over to Kyle who was holding his, um, area and I was trying to calm him down.

 

 

 

 

 

"What is this, exactly?" Mom asked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I meant to hit one ball, but I hit two- three actually." He said juggling the ball. Em laughed at the mention of "balls'

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What?" Their dad asked

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Kyle got hit in his privates." Em casually stated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh, um ok. Well, let's get ready for the beach. Jack, could you prepare some ice for Kyle?

 

 

 

 

 

 

The parents got into their swimsuits and us kids gathered the beach toys we wanted. I stayed behind with Kyle.

 

 

 

 

"Lay down on the couch," I instructed him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I made the ice as they did at the school nurse. I walked over to him with the ice. "Let's go meet everyone at the beach." I proposed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

We walked out of the backyard onto the beach. Em was already splashing in the water with Evelyn. "Would you like to lay down?" I asked Kyle. He nodded. He picked up a towel and I lied down on it. He lied on my stomach. I put on my sunglasses. We just lied like that, soaking up the sun. An hour later he shifted around and woke up asking to play in the water. We body surfed for a bit before lunch. Then we grabbed sandwiches from the kitchen and ate them in the lawn chairs in the backyard.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Do you like anybody?" He asked when I was halfway through my sandwich.

 

 

 

"There's a girl named Cara in my class. She shares her pencils with me when I don't have any."

 

 

 

"Is she pretty?"

 

 

 

 

"I guess."

 

 

 

 

 

"She seems nice. Can we go back now?"

 

We got up and joined in in a super soaker fight with Elliot and Emily. Naturally, Elliot was creaming everyone and squirting them when they weren't looking. When everybody was bored of the game of the game Elliot pulled out an Aerobie. We passed that around, running in and out of the water, when it went in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyle

 

The parents announced that they had enough of the beach so everyone grabbed their things. We took turns in the outdoor showers, washing the sand off of us. Jack and I stepped into the shower together. He stood under the faucet. He closed his eyes and let the water go on him and myself. He passed me my towel and we went back into the house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

All the showers had been claimed so we watched tv in the living room. We watched America's got talent until we heard a shower turn off. Then Jack rushed upstairs stepping over a couple stairs at a time. Elliot walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel and Jack ran in. I sat around not really sure what to do with myself. The water stopped and Jack emerged from the shower with a tail wrapped around his waist.

 

 

 

 

Elliot ran out of his room, slamming the door against the wall. He went behind Jack quickly and pulled the towel to the floor sort of pantsing him. Jack didn't get mad, he never did about that sort of thing. He laughed really loudly, picked up his towel, and went into the room to change. I went to the bathroom, undressed, and got in the shower.

 

 

 

 

Thankfully when I got out of the shower nobody pantsed me. I knocked on the door to see if anyone was in the room. There was no answer so I turned the knob and went in. When I finished I found Elliot and Jack in the screened in porch playing poker with Emily. They dealt me in when I sat down. We couldn't find the poker chips so we were using pretzels. We played a couple rounds until dad called us in for dinner. I ended up losing because I kept eating my pretzels.

 

 

 

 

Dinner was pasta and hamburgers. We sat on one half of the table and the parents sat on the other. We finished quickly and had to what for the slow parents to finish eating so we could be excused. They were talking about boring parent stuff, like who was going to win the upcoming election, and who they wanted to win.

 

 

 

Jack's birthday was coming up. Next week we go into town and buy gifts. Elliot said he's getting him a pack of baseball cards like he does every year. Emily is getting him a t-shirt. I'm getting him a football. I saw one in the toy store and it is not too hard. It is green and has mesh on it. Emily got him a Life is Good shirt with the dog on it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For breakfast, we had pancakes with loads of fruit. After breakfast, he opened up gifts on the back porch. His parents got him pajamas and some cash came in the mail from his grandparents. His dad got him this cool button-up shirt from the store with the whale to wear for special occasions. Jack picked dinner tonight because it's his birthday. He chose this seafood place. We drove into town at 6 and went to the restaurant. We kids got our own table. Jack ordered a lobster and the waiter gave him this thing to crack the lobster with. When we finished the food the waiter asked if we wanted dessert. We said no because we were having Jack's cake at the beach house. The parents came over and paid the check and then we got in our cars and drove away

 

 

 

 

The moms set up everything for dessert and then we sat at the dining table for cake. Elliot and I sat on both sides of Jack. His dad came over with their digital camera and his Mom lit the candles on the cake. "What are you going to wish for?" Elliot asked. Jack shushed him and everybody laughed. He blew out the candles and Jack's Mom rushed over to the cake. This year was a chocolate cake with raspberries and blueberries. Tomorrow we kids are going on the boat and having lunch on the island with Jack's dad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When I woke up I wasn't in Jack's bed again. I went downstairs and breakfast was already made. Jack's dad was packing a picnic lunch for the island. I had some breakfast with the guys and then went upstairs to change into my swimsuit. When I finished, I went outside, where Elliot and Jack were fiddling with a fishing rod, and Emily was digging for some worms with Evelyn. Jack's dad saw me. "Kyle, could you tell the other adults we're leaving." I nodded and ran off. Evelyn was put back with the parents Jack's dad gathered us up and we went to the dock in the backyard. We got on the boat and put all the coolers and supplies in the back of the boat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Put your life jackets on guys, let's be safe." He said once we were in the boat

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

We did as we were told and he started up the boat. He turned on a portable radio he had brought along and put Simon and Garfunkel cd in it. Jack nodded his head along to the music. When the album was over he took it out and put it away. We had made it to the island.

 

Jack's dad got a blanket from the back. We all helped get everything out of the trunk. For lunch, we had sandwiches and juice pouches. Jack's dad taught Elliot and Jack how to cut apples. I was too young and Emily said she already knew how to. We played with a frisbee on the land until Jack's dad said we should head back. We got home in a little less than half an hour. We changed out of our swimsuits that had gotten wet from diving off of the rocks and playing in the water. The parents said that they went golfing and that it was boring without us. I knew that they were kidding but I could see some truth in their eyes.

We sit around watching bad reality tv until dinner is ready. We sit in our usual places and have our usual conversations. Emily talks about Taylor Swift, Elliot talks about some football player and Jack talks about who he thinks will go to the World Series. When dinner is over we bait the lobster traps. We take some leftovers off of the plates and go out onto the docks. Elliots barefoot because he couldn't bother to put any flip flops on, so he's dodging pine needles.

When we reach the dock, Jack helps me pull up the cage, because it was sort of heavy. There's some gross, slimy stuff on the rope. Elliot drops in meat and shuts the trap. We go on to do the other traps. When we're done we head inside to play games with the others.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Summer is Coming, Know You Can Feel it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter that took seven months to write and went over at least four different revisions.
> 
> I started this chapter in March and then abandoned it before picking it up again at the beginning of this school year.
> 
> I started out with one idea for half of the chapter that turned into something else and then THAT idea got changed.
> 
> But here we are this is the revision. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> To everyone I fell in love with over the summer

This takes place in 2010

Emily: 14

Jack: 12

Elliot: 12

Kyle: 10

Evelyn: 6

 

 

 

 

_So many nights I thought it over_  
_Told myself I kind of liked her_  
_But there was something missing in her eyes_

 

 

It was the first week at the house and Jack and Elliot were going to sailing camp. They had been going there since they were eight and now they were set on becoming sailing masters.

 

Jack POV

 

Today is the first day of camp and me and Elliot are leaving right now. Everybody else is still eating breakfast. Dad's going to drive us. The camp was in Oak Bluffs. There was a marina and a roped off swimming area for free time.

 

"Are you guys ready to roll?" My dad said tossing his keys up and down.

 

"Hey dad, how long until I'll be driving around the beach?" Elliot asked gripping his drawstring backpack.

 

"A couple years, you should focus on that sailing lesson first." He said taking a drink out of his mug.

 

Elliot shrugged, and we left saying our goodbyes to the household.

 

"I wanna have some cool sports car, like a Ferrari, or something, when I get to drive." Elliot said as we walked down the stairs.

 

"That would be pretty nice." I said.

 

"I'm most likely gonna end up with my mom's sedan." Elliot said laughing.

 

"I wanna have a Jeep, one with the convertible thing in the back. It would be cool for camping and stuff." I said.

 

We stepped into my dad's Land Rover. I got on the right side, Elliot got in the left side we met up in the middle. For the fifteen minute car ride, Elliot talked, while Bob Dylan played in the background.We pulled into the gravel driveway. We went over to the picnic benches where some other campers were, while Dad handed in our forms.

 

"Hey guys, I'm Cassie and I'll be teaching you guys how to sail a Catalina 22!” Cassie was somewhat tall, skinny, and had two braids rested on her shoulders. She led us to the Marina where she demonstrated some basic safety drills. We split up into two groups based by our sailing abilities. Elliot was with Cassie and I was with a guy named Emmett. I waved goodbye to Elliot as I walked on to the other boat.

 

“Ok guys! Say your name and where you're from." Emmett said brushing his fringe out of his face.

 

A short blonde girl went first. "My name is Celia, and I'm from D.C." She said. Emmett nodded for the next person to go. "I'm Greg, and I'm from Connecticut," Said a kid with a Celtics hat. A few more people went and then it was my turn. Emmett looked at me while adjusting his SnapBack. Why was I so flustered all of a sudden? "Erm.. my names Jack..." I said, my voice shaking. Emmett rubbed my back, "You're doing great babe, keep going." He whispered. I grinned. "And I'm from Brookline Massachusetts." I finished. "I'm from Boston too!" Emmett yelled, slinging his arm around my shoulder. The other campers laughed. "I'm Adam Irwin, and I'm from Cambridge, Massachusetts." A boy shorter than I said. "I'll call us the Boston Boys." Emmett said to me and Adam.

 

"Alright guys now we're gonna learn how to sail this baby." Emmett said slapping his hand on the boat. "Avery, could you get the life jackets and pass them out,” he said putting on a pair of sunglasses. I could see other campers taking off their shirts so I did the same. I found my eyes glued to Emmett's bare chest. It wasn't that I wasenvious or anything. I mean I was slim, and he had a toned stomach but that wasn't it. I was feeling something I hadn't before. Emmett caught my glance "You good Jack?" He said with a slight smirk.

 

I had to think of something quick. "Yeah, I need help with my life jacket." I said scratching my head. Emmett walked over. He gotclose to my chest and tightened the straps. I felt a slight ache in my stomach. Emmett stepped back and looked at my life jacket. "Ok, you're set now, Jack." "Thanks." I said.

 

We learned about wind force and wind direction for about ten minutes. Then we started sailing. We went around the marina until it was time for lunch. We then turned around and tied the boat up. Elliot was waiting for me at the dock when I hopped off the boat. "We did pretty good, but then this kid, Max screwed up the sails and he got yelled at." Elliot said already blabbering. We sat down at the picnic bench and started eating. "Oh also _Cassie_ ," Elliot whispered "Is like pretty hot." Elliot said with sandwich in his mouth. He swallowed. "Don't you think so?" I looked at Cassie. She just looked like a girl to me. "Erm I guess." I said lying. Is it bad I don't feel anything towards her?

 

Nate, the director of the camp, announced lunch was over so me and Elliot packed up our lunches.

 

When I step back on the boat Emmett is grinning at me. "The Boston Boys are reunited!” he says putting his arm on my and Adam's shoulders. I look over at Adam and he's smiling too. The rest of the day was pretty enjoyable. Emmett taught "man overboard" by having Greg jump in the water. After that everyone wanted to go in so Emmett called free time. Elliot's group was still off doing something, so it was only our boat. I got to know Adam and Emmett better and learned. Adam is staying with his grandparents in Edgartown only a mile away from me. And that Emmett was originally from New York and he **loves** the Rangers and playing Frisbee.

 

Me, Adam, and Emmett raced a lot, whether it was running or swimming. When we were finished we were exhausted so we all lied down on the boat. My arm bushed his, and took it back quickly.. We all stayed like that for a while, watching everybody, with some occasional chatter. Soon enough the director announced our parents were starting to arrive. We all went to the picnic area. Elliot was standing with his mom. I turned to Emmett. "I had a lot of fun today, see you tomorrow." I said putting my backpack on. “I’m really glad you came.” Emmett said hugging me. I was griping the whole way home.

 

When I got home everyone was in the living room. Evelyn was playing with her dolls while Kyle was juggling a soccer ball. "Hey boys, how was camp?" Mom asked. Elliot shrugged. "It was awesome." I grinned, just thinking about it. "Kyle, no soccer, you're going to break something!” I ran over to Kyle, who I hadn't seen all day. I hugged him and he squeezed tight. "I missed you today." I said grinning like an idiot. "Missed ya too Jack." Kyle said pinching my hip. I yelped, and swatted his hand away. The parents chuckled and went out to the deck.

 

Once they were gone Elliot started talking. "This one counsellor was SO hot!" Elliot said smiling. Emily snorted. "God Elliot, did you even learn anything today, or did you just gawk at her all day?" Elliot frowned. "Shut up!" We all laughed. "Do you like her too?" Kyle said quietly. "I really don't think so. There was something missing" I said. Everyone fell silent. The screen door slammed shut, and Elliot's dad appeared behind us. "Dinner is ready, wash up." He said before turning and heading back outside.

 

Dinner wasn't any less awkward. The adults still talked about the boring adult stuff they usually talk about. Conversation from our side was quieter. Emily tried her best to keep it going, but I didn't feel like talking. Kyle was sympathetic. He rubbed his hand on my thigh while looking at me with a concerned expression. When dinner was over I followed Emily to her room. She was sitting in her bed and I was standing.

 

"How do you know you like someone?" I asked, twisting my bracelet around. Emily was quick to answer. "I guess you want to be with them all the time, and you think of them when you're separated. You also get nervous, when you're around them."

 

"Why'd you ask?" I paused for a second. "There's this counsellor at camp, he made me feel things, he made me confused." I said quick. Emily looked up at me. "And when Elliot was talking about liking the girl, I realized I didn't feel that way, " I paused.

 

"Em, I think I like guys." Emily hugged me tighter than ever. She wasn't my sister, but at times like this she was pretty damn close. After holding me for a couple of minutes she spoke up. "So what’s going on with you and Kyle?”

 

"I know I love him and I feel like I always have. I'm not sure if he feels the same." Emily laughed and then covered her mouth. "I'm sorry," Emily became serious again. "You and Kyle are so obvious, " She said beaming. I could feel my cheeks turning red. The room was quiet for a moment before I spoke up.

 

"Thanks for this, Em." I said wrapping my arms around her. She hugged me back and we hugged until I let go. I left her room. I went to the boys room hoping to take my mind off the whole “I’m in love with somebody I've known since we were babies," issue. My plan failed though.

 

I was skimming the bookshelves when Kyle popped up behind me. "Jesus- geez Kyle!" I said. He laughed before talking. "We're going to be playing Monopoly, and I was wondering if you could be on my team like usual." I thought about it for a minute. I mean I've been sorta trying to avoid him for the past half hour. But then again I'm done for him. "Sure Kyle, love to." I said standing up. We walked downstairs together and sat in the two empty seats at the dining table.

 

Since we were going by age, Evelyn and Emily went first. They wound up with a chance card that sent them to jail. Kyle started laughing hard. And I had to calm him down because Evelyn looked like she was going to start bawling at any minute. Kyle rolled the dice and moved our game piece to one of the real estate squares. "Can we buy it?!" Kyle yelled. "Go for it." Kyle handed a wad of money to his dad who pretended to looked annoyed which made everyone laugh. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emily beaming at us like we had bought our first house.

 

Kyle and I, or the dream team as we're called in Monopoly ended up winning the game. It wasn't surprising as we owned most of the board. Which meant our parents begrudgingly handed over money. And Elliot may or may not have sort-of-kinda had a tantrum, that he says I can't bring up ever. But anyway, when Kyle and I won we did a victory lap around the backyard. At least, before we got called in, because "we need to be more humble," or something like that.

  
Friday Evening

It was a tradition that on the night of the last day of camp there was a party. In years past there had been a bonfire and if you wanted to you could stay the night in a tent.

Elliot runs out of the car with a small backpack on his shoulders. Unlike myself there isn’t a sleeping bag tucked under his arm. He isn’t staying the night because he’s watching the Celtics game with a friend. I toss my sleeping bag in the pile by the pine trees. Elliot and I split up as we went to sit with our friends. I sat on the log next to Emmett. He had on a tank top and there was a green bandana tied in his hair. “I like your bandana, it’s cool,” I said.  
“Thanks, J. Wanna wear it?” He said. I nodded and he took it off and played with it in his hands. "I’ll have to adjust it, I got a big head.” He said dramatically.  
I giggled “You do not.” Emmett grinned.

“They’re starting marshmallows now,” Adam said. He handed each of us green branches— much different from the metal roasting wands Kyle’s dad always insisted on using.

The bonfire itself is packed now, with a whole group of people roasting s’mores and a few gathered around the wooden Adirondack chairs surrounding the fire.

“Hey, Emmett. How, uh… how do you roast a marshmallow? Can you show me?” I ask

Emmett rolls his eyes and can’t hide his smile. There’s no way I’ve made it to age 12 without learning how to roast a marshmallow over a fire.

“Alright,” Emmett says, both arms bracketing my shoulders.

“Grip the stick like this. No, a little looser. Yes, right there. And then you lean forward and let the marshmallow hover above the fire. It's on fire! Pull it back, pull it back. Let me have it, watch your hair.”

The marshmallow is actually surrounded in flames, and I blow it out, leaving the entire thing covered in black soot.

“Delicious, ”Emmett says, reaching around and plucking it off the stick. He pops it in his mouth. “Ouch,” he says, fanning the air by his mouth. “That was a little hot.”  
“Idiot,” Adam mutters before Emmett punches him lightly in the arm.

“Do you want one?” I offer, holding up the stick.

“I’d like that,” Emmett answers, and when his hand brushes against mine to take the s’more he smiles.

We demolish the marshmallows until we feel like we could puke. It’s time to go to our tents by then anyway. “I never asked, do you wanna share a tent with me?” Adam says slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder.  
“Hell yeah!” I say, which earns myself a glare from Cassie.  
“Well, your tent is going to need a counselor.” Emmett hints. “Boston boys!” Adam and I shout.

We’re all lying down in our sleeping bags. It’s that almost awkward moment where nobody is tired enough to go to sleep yet and we're all just waiting.

Adam is the first to break the silence.

“So Emmett, are you dating anyone right now?”

“Shut up,” I whisper.

“Um…” Emmett pulls his hair back anxiously.

“To answer your question, I’m not with anyone right now,”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,”

I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the makeshift pillow, a folded sweatshirt of Emmett’s. It smells like the campfire and home.

I woke up and Emmett’s sleeping bag is empty. Adam’s is too actually. I can hear the hissing of a gas cooker. I stagger outside to find Emmet’s sitting in a camping chair, his hands wrapped around a coffee mug. Adam’s next to him, with a plate of bacon in his lap.

“It’s too early," I mumble. "Why are you up already?" Sitting down beside Adam, I snag a piece of bacon off his plate.

"Your snoring woke me," Adam says flicking my hand away as I reach for another piece

“Did not,”

“Jack doesn’t snore, if anything you do,” Emmett added.

Adam scoffed.

“Could I have coffee,” I asked  
“I don’t think you’d like it,” Emmett said.  
I pouted.  
“Fine then, but don’t complain.”  
Emmett pours some into a mug and passes it to me.  
“Not bad,” I say sticking my tongue out at Emmett, who rolls his eyes.

I look up and Nate is standing informant of us. “Their parents are here,” he says to Emmett. I look around and see that the rest of the campers are scattered around the campsite.

“Got it,” Emmett says giving his thumbs up.

Emmett hugs Adam first.  
“I'll miss you, Adam, even though you can be a pain in the a-s-s,” Jack says seeing that Nate is only a couple of feet away.

Adam laughs and punches Emmett in the arm.

“Let’s do a group hug!” Adam shouts.

Soon enough everyone arms are wrapped around each other. We I hold on to them, and I can feel tears in my eyes. Then Adam has to go.

“Later Emmett,” He says giving him one last hug. Adam runs over to me.

“See ya, Jack,” He says before tackling me to the ground.  
“Here, call me if you want to talk about anything,” he says handing me a folded up napkin.

Adam gets in an SUV and drives away. I’m left with Emmett.

“Goodbye Emmett,” I say. He looks at me before bringing me into his arms. He smells like the campfire from last night and he’s warm and inviting. “I’m going to miss having you around,” Emmett says softly. My dad’s car pulled into the gravel road.

“I’ve gotta go,” I said resting my head on his shoulder. Emmett lets go and I walk to the car.

“Bye Jack,” Emmett calls out.

  
When I get home I sit at my desk and open the napkin.

Jack,  
While I'm writing this you’re in the tent sleeping like a log.  
Emmett won’t shut up about you, it makes me wanna puke. You guys are weird.  
-Adam

P.S.  
Text me 617-555-0199

I laugh to myself and slip the note in a desk drawer

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Jack and Emily

 

This takes place in 2010  
Emily: 14  
Jack: 12  
Elliot: 12  
Kyle:10  
Evelyn: 6

 _I'm feeling something deep inside,_  
Hotter than a jet stream burning up,  
I got a feeling deep inside,  
It's taking, it's taking all I've got,

 

** I feel guilty, ** when I see her walk out of her room on a light pink dress with her hair curled and her makeup done I had selected a random button up shirt and some khakis from the dresser not putting too much thought into it. Kyle  was balled up in the boy room crying because of this stupid mess and I felt pretty crappy about it. Elliot was flipping through the channels in the den, bored out of his mind. Because his best mate was leaving him for a date with his sister

I got up from my seat on the couch and met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's take a picture of you too." Jack's Mom said. Elliot looked up and watched us.

Jack's dad pulled out their digital camera and took a picture of us standing by the stairs.

"Put your arm around Emily." Her Mom said. I did what I  was told . It felt foreign. When I slung my arm around Kyle when we were joking around I felt  really warm inside.

He took a couple more pictures telling us to go into different poses.

"Ok kids, so here's some money for dinner and whatever. Have fun guys." The other parents shouted out similar things as Emily grabbed her purse.

We grabbed our bikes from the garage and started riding them towards the town.

"This is dumb you know." Em said. "I  really don't think that's a storing enough word," I scoffed and we sped up.

The "restaurant" we  were supposed to be eating at was the pizza place. We ordered pizza from there every now and then. They gave us a booth to sit at. Emily sat on one side and I sat on the other.

The waiter came asking us what we would like to drink. I asked for a coke since it was a special occasion and Emily ordered an iced tea. The waiter left, and I started to make conversation with Emily.

"Are you excited for High school?" "I guess, they'll be new people so that's cool."

"What's seventh grade like?"

"More work than sixth, and people start caring more about how they look." I scrunched up my nose at that and Emily laughed.The waiter came with our drinks and then asked us what we wanted. I ordered a black olive, and green pepper pizza. Emily ordered a cheese pizza. We payed the bill, and went up to the freezer case to get ice cream.

"We should get something for Kyle." Emily said as we walked out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, the Main Street will  probably have something." I said trying to lick the dripping ice cream.

We crossed the street and made a plan.

"Let's each pick out something. We still have money left over from dinner." Emily said and we made our separate ways

I walked into the drug store and went over to the sweets section and found a bag of licorice I thought he would enjoy. Emily came back with a bag of fudge from the fudge store.

"That's sick!" I said swinging the plastic bag around as we walked

There was silence again. I wished it was Kyle or Elliot even, walking with me, because then we would have something to talk about. Emily was two years older than me so I felt like the baby for once. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You don't want to kiss me do you?" I blurted out

"No, I know you like Kyle, besides, I like a guy back home, called Martin." Emily said.

We reached the bike rack and grabbed our bikes, tying the bags on the handlebars.

When we got home it was around 8:00. Elliot had switched to playing video games.

"Hey, J," he said not looking away from the tv.

"Hi."

I went upstairs, Emily had already scurried away somewhere. Kyle was in Evelyn's room and they were playing with dolls together on her bed.

"Hi Jack." Evelyn said in a sweet voice.

"Hey," Kyle said  suddenly blushing.

"We still have time to watch a movie!" I said  excitedly to Kyle.

"Cool!" He said tucking Evelyn in  sloppily .

"I missed you, you know." I said as we walked down the stairs.

"I know you don't like her now, before I thought you did." He said plopping down on the couch.

"Here, I brought you this." I said taking the bag out of my pocket.

"Amazingggg!" He said jumping onto the couch  excitedly .

"You and I, we like each other." I said going through the DVDs in the cabinet.

"How about this one?" I said holding up a movie called men in black.

" I think my dad watched that one." Kyle said sitting on a pillow.

I put the DVD in the slot.

"I'll make the popcorn." Kyle said jumping up.

Kyle came back with a bowl of popcorn as I was selecting play on the screen. He placed the bowl on the coffee table and crawled on the couch. He looked up at me searching for a confirmation and then cuddled up next to me.

I could feel my face getting hot. This was when we first were in love together. What a feeling it was; to be young and in love. We were so sure about it. We thought we would be in love forever. Kyle and I were soul mates. I didn't think it was gross that he poured licorice into the popcorn bowl. And he didn't think it was weird that I didn't sleep without clothes on.

He looked up at me again and smiled showing all his teeth. I could feel him breathing, I could feel his heart next to mine. I knew we weren't wasting time.  I don't think we  really realized how wrong some people  probably thought we were.

We didn't realize Emily was my first beard. There's a saying that in few years we'll all laugh about this. We did, last month we were all in Emily's apartment and she brought it up. Kyle almost fell off the couch, he was laughing so hard. He was so upset about it back when it happened. She'd had half a dozen boyfriends since Martin, she was about to start her senior year in college this fall.

I don't remember much of the movie. We only  probably only saw about ten minutes of it. Because we were screwing around, and looking at each other  stupidly .

Kyle fell asleep halfway through the movie. I guess he was  really worn out from such an emotional day. I turned off the movie and placed the remote on the counter  slowly , not wanting to wake Kyle up.

I don't remember falling asleep on the couch, I was still in my khakis. One of my parents must've gone to check on us in the middle of the night because I woke up with a soft blanket over us.

That morning when everyone was eating breakfast I asked who did it. Kyle's dad owned up to it. That's  probably the biggest plot twist I've ever  been involved in. Emily, who had  just shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth actually choked on it.

" -m sorry." She said before stifling a laugh into her napkin.

I guess Kyle's parents changed there minds overnight and it was ok for us to be together. In a way the blanket was a symbolism that they would always look after us.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really love doing this chapter and the ages and if you feel the same you can comment an idea for another chapter taking place around the same time as this one


	4. All The Stars Align

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*There is going to be a major character death in this chapter. It is not going to be one of the kids but I know some people might get upset so I'm letting you know ahead of time. Don't read this if you know it will trigger something.

This takes place in 2012

  
Emily: 16  
Jack: 14  
Elliot: 14  
Kyle:12  
Evelyn: 8

 

 _You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be_  
My love, my heart is breathing for this  
Moment, in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

 

Jack It was early August and everyone was sucking up the last of the summer. There was only a week or two and the parents were contemplating going back early. Kyle's dad was at the beach house this month. It was a hot day and everyone had  just gotten back from the beach. Jack and Elliot had organized an improvised soccer game. I picked the teams even including the dads.

Kyle had  just scored some impressive goals into the little pugg goal. I ran up to him, hugged him  tightly , and told him how amazing he did. My dad clapped him on the back congratulating him. He then announced that he  was tired and he was going to go fishing.

"Would you like me to go along?" Elliot's dad asked stopping the soccer ball with his foot.

"I'm fine by myself. I'll be back for dinner." He said putting on a Red Sox cap.

We watched him grab the tackle box and keys from the closet. It seemed odd. He seemed off. We shook it off and went back to our game.

Kyle

Elliot said he  was tired of playing soccer and we played a little more before before going inside.

"Kyle, Kyle, lets go up." Jack said and I ran upstairs with him. We went to the room

He picked up his guitar from the floor.

"Is your dad ok?" I said asking the question everyone was  probably thinking.

"Um, I'm sure he's fine he  just gets weird like that sometimes." Jack said.

We were both pretty sure he wasn't but Jack  just brushed it off and strummed a few cords on his guitar.

"I'm going to play you a new song I learned." He said  simply .

I looked up at him, probably incredibly red in the face. Jack looked back at me, turned away and fixed his hair. He played me Use Somebody. His favorite band back then was Kings of Leon.

"That's amazing." I said looking at him.

He pushed me  playfully and wrestling match started. I shoved him back. He rolled me over. I was lying down on my back, he was pressing up  practically on top of me. I started giggling  uncontrollably .

"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle," Jack said rolling over so he was lying next to me.

"Jack,Jack Jack!" I  practically yelled.

"Keep it PG!" Emily shouted from the next room over.

I laughed again. "Shhhh, silly!" Jack said laughing.

I  lightly shoved him. He fell off the bed, causing a loud *klunk* noise.

"Oi Jackie, you alright?" I asked. Jack whimpered rubbing his head.

"Kiss it better." He said laughing.

I hung my head over the bed. He glanced over at me.

"Come over!" I said. He padded over.

"C'mon kiss me, you fool." My eyes closed. His lips touched mine for a minute, before releasing. We both opened our eyes.

"Good, huh?" Jack said pushing his hair back.

Jack These were the awkward years. We had forgotten about how we were a couple of years ago. We both loved each other and were afraid of acting on it.  

We got called down for dinner so we ran down the stairs like we always did. We sat at the table, there were two empty seats one was for Elliot's mom, she and his dad divorced last year. I don't  really know why they did. It seems like nobody stays together these days.

The other seat was for my dad. "Mommy where's dad." Evelyn said looking at the seat next to her.

Still fishing I guess." She said placing a bowl on the table  harshly . She sat down.

"Should we wait for him?" Emily asked  politely .

"Thank you, but no let's  just eat." Mom said sitting down.

A knock sounded on the door causing everyone to jump. Mom jumped up to get it.

Our next door neighbor was at the door.

She asked him if he wanted to sit down, he shook his head.

"I'm very sorry, but I found Lane in his boat, he was dead." He said.

Everyone at the table became quiet.

"I'm very sorry. I already called the police and everybody." He hugged her.

"Kids please keep eating." Elliot's dad said, his voice shaking.

We kept eating  reluctantly . I could hear sirens in the background.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked. I was crying so hard ,everyone was now.

"You'll be to ask the EMTs that son." The neighbor said  awkwardly .

Five minutes later the police and a few ambulance people were at our door. They talked to our neighbor for a bit then they talked to my mom and Elliot's dad.

I asked my question again. They said he had a heart attack. Mom got in the police car and they drove away.

I walked up to my room and sat on the bed. Kyle was right on my heels. "I'm very sorry." He said wrapping his arms around me. I leaned into him and cried. We sat like that for a long time.

"I love you." I said  softly .

"I love you too." He said laughing.

We had said those words to each other years ago and we meant it  just the same. And somehow it feels like nothing has changed. Right now my heart is beating the same.

When it was time to go to bed he climbed in with me and I didn't mind  really .

\-------------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about Jack's Dad, Lane. Believe me, It hurt to write this.


	5. I Loved You First

 

 **Summer 2015  
** Jack: 17  
Elliot: 17  
Kyle:15  
Evelyn: 11

 

 

**June 14th**

 

Jack started up the car and drove off of the ferry ramp to the landing. I was sitting the back, as my seat had been taken by Cynthia, Jack's girlfriend. And I was seriously wishing I had taken Emily's Mini Cooper. Even as cramped as it was, with all her luggage and  Elliot. It would have been better than having to sit behind Jack and Cynthia for the half hour drive to Edgartown. Let me back this up a bit because you have no idea who Cynthia is.

 

 

 

It was the last quarter of the school year, when Jack had started becoming friendly with Cynthia. They had worked together for some sort of book project in AP Literature. They were still hanging out after they gave their presentation.

 

 

 

**May 6th**

 

It was late in the school day a week later when I knew they were serious.. I was walking by his locker, right by the class I was heading to.He was with Cynthia and his arms were dangling over her shoulders. "Hey Jack," I said. He didn’t respond. I walked by him and he kissed Cythia.

 

 

 

I couldn’t look away, but at the same time, I wished I wasn’t watching. I walked into the classroom and sat next to Marty. As he was passing me the notebook, he looked up at me. "Hey uh, is everything alright with you and Jack," he asked. There's no way Marty could have known what had happened, but he had opened up a scar. I pushed all my things on a pile and got up. "Kyle, you can't just leave," Marty whispered. "I'm really not in the fucking mood." I said walking towards the door. Marty sighed and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He led me to the field where we both sat down. "What happened with Jack?" He asked. I pulled at a piece of grass. "I don't know, he's been with Cynthia a lot." I said twisting the piece of grass. Marty nodded at me, thoughtfully. "Today he kissed her, and it hurt so much." Tears streamed down my face. Marty gave me a half hug.

 

 

 

“Ouch." Marty said huffing. "I know he still is in love with you, I've seen the way he acts around you." Marty said looking me in the eye. People started streaming out of the doors. "Welp, class is over," Marty said picking up our things. “But, remember what I said ok, he's confused right now, give him some time." Marty said as we walked into the building together.

 

 

 

**June 14th**

 

 

 

When we arrived at the house Anne and Evelyn had already arrived and were unpacking. "Kyle, are you alright?" Jack's mom asked with a concerned look. She caught Jack's attention and he looked over at me with the same look on his face. "Erm, yeah I'm just cold," I said. I wasn't exactly lying. Cynthia had convinced Jack to turn the dial to max after complaining about how hot the ferry was. "Ok, let me know if I can get you anything." Jack's mom said. Her worried look hadn't gone away. Emily's car pulled into the driveway and she and Elliot got out each holding two suitcases in each arm. "You didn't have to bring your whole wardrobe Em," Jack joked from his place on the couch next to Cynthia. Emily gave him the finger and the mood in the room seemed to lighten.

 

 

 

For about an hour or so everyone was unpacking and getting settled in their rooms. Emily was with Evelyn like old times, me and Elliot were in our old room, and Jack and Cynthia were in the guest room. Thinking about how I wouldn't be staying in the same room as him brought back the same achy feeling in my stomach. "You alright?" Everyone had been asking me that since Jack started dating Cynthia. I moved from where I was standing by the window. "Yeah." I said placing a pile of my clothes in the drawer. Evelyn came in to our room. "Dinner is ready." She said. Elliotand I went downstairs, Jack and Cynthia behind us. They were talking about something that sounded so stupid it made we want to stick my head in the banister. When Elliot was 5 he got stuck. I remember him being so uncomfortable and crying a whole lot. Compared to this it didn't sound bad

 

 

 

I sat across from Jack and Cynthia. As we were eating she asked for me to pass the water pitcher. I gave her the pitcher and a glare too. I went back to eating my pasta. "Kyle could you pass the salad." Jack said. Seriously , was no one else able to pass something? I passed him the bowl. I made eye contact with him and there was a sad look in his gray blue eyes. Before I could do anything Cynthia spoke up. "So Jack how long have you been friends with Kyle." I could practically see the italicized _friends_. I got out of my chair, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. I went through the kitchen to the side deck. Through the closed the door I heard them talking. "What's wrong with Kyle?" Evelyn asked sadly . Nobody said anything. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on Jack, but you need to do something!" I heard Jack's mom announce. "Something needs to change." Emily said, I couldn't see I her but I knew she gave Cynthia side eye. A chain scraped against the floor and soon enough Jack was at my side. "Can we talk?" Jack asked. "Sure." I said. Jack nodded for me to start. "It's just this whole Cynthia thing- I don't understand Jack..." I started before Jack cut me off. "I'm happy why can't you accept that!" Jack shouted. I went back inside slamming the door behind me. Our fight had officially begun.

 

 

 

Jack

 

 

 

This was probably the biggest fight we have had, considering our last one was an argument over the remote. Our fight didn't last long. Emily told each of us separately that we should patch this up, in my case I got a letter;

 

 

 

 _Jack, If I going to be completely honest It's hard to understand why you're dating Cynthia. If you’re happy then so am I, but spare a thought for Kyle, he’s probably got a broken heart, It would_ suck i _f you two stopped being friends or whatever it is you two have, so please work this out with him._

_\- Emily_

_P.S I'm sure you packed more clothes than me, even if it's the same plain white shirt._

 

 

**Kyle**

 

 

**June 15th**

 

 

 

Jack apologized a couple of days later. He's never been the type of person to stay mad for a long time. I thought everything would have changed completely. Then, I saw him holding hands with Cynthia last night while they were watching a movie so I guess not. Since Jack has been spending so much time with Cynthia, I have a lot more time on my hands now. So, I have decided to start running in the morning. I woke up at 7:00 this morning and put on some athletic clothes. I decided I would run one of the beaches and back which was a bit, but I am in pretty good shape from my soccer season. When I got back it was close to 8 o'clock and most of the house was up. I was planning on showering, because I was pretty sweaty after that run.

 

 

 

The other bathrooms, were taken by everyone getting ready in the morning. I reluctantly went to Jack and Cynthia's room. "Cyn's in the shower." Jack stated sitting on the bed. "Can I sit?" I was pretty gross. Jack nodded. But then again the two of us were so comfortable around each other. "Where'd you go." Jack asked. "South Beach." I said. "Nice, Ky," Jack said placing his hand on my thigh.. "Yeah, six miles." I said shrugging. Our moment was ruined when Cynthia walked out of the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her and it made me feel uncomfortable. "Well, you can go in Kyle, unless you want me to join you." I wasn't sure if he was joking considering what we've done before. "JACK!" Cynthia scolded him. When I came out of the shower I realized I didn't have any clean clothes, or a towel. "Hey Jack?" I yelled. He opened the door. "I need a towel, and could you, um, get me some clothes." I said standing outside of the shower. "Yeah, is it okay if it's my towel." Jack said looking more at my lower region than at me. "Sure, thanks!" I said hugging him. "Kyle, ...um." Jack said hugging me back. I had forgotten I was still naked. "Oops, sorry " I said. We had no boundaries anyways. Jack left the bathroom and came back a minute later. "Towel, and clothes," Jack said handing it to me. I wrapped the towel around my waist and Jack left.

 

 

 

When I was ready I went down to breakfast. Cynthia was sitting next to Jack but there was still a spot next to him so I sat down. Jack smiled when he saw I was next to him. Jack's mom proposed we go to the beach after breakfast. Everyone seemed to agree with the idea, especially Evelyn who let out a "YEAH!" We finished eating and then we all went upstairs to get dressed. I changed into my swimsuit in our room. When I got out Jack was in the storage closet getting some stuff out with Cynthia. She had on this ridiculous strapless bikini, complete with ruffles. A pair of aviators were balanced on her head. "Kyle, thank god you're here, could you help me with this,"

 

Jack's arm muscles were flexing trying to pick up the beach umbrella. I took hold of the pole. "Ooh Jack could we take this float?" Cynthia asked picking up an inflatable alligator. "I really don't care as long as you be helpful!" Jack snapped. "Trouble in paradise, eh?" Elliot said with a smirk. Jack looked like he wanted to impale Elliot with the beach umbrella. "It's just a small argument." Jack said turning towards the beach.

 

 

 

By the time we got the umbrella set up everyone was at the beach. Evelyn was playing on the alligator with Cynthia, Elliot was talking to some guy in a speedboat. Me and Jack were laying next to each other. "I need a drink, do you want to come inside with me?" Jack asked. I nodded and we both got up. Jack opened the cabinet and took out two glasses and I poured orange juice into them. "Kyle." Jack said. I looked at him. He kissed me. We had done it hundreds of times but I still got excited each time. He placed his hand on the back of my head and I kissed him back. "Oh my god." Our heads whipped around so fast. "Evelyn you can not bring this up ever do you swear?" Jack pleaded.

"Aren't you dating Cynthia?" Evelyn asked.

"You can't tell anyone Ev, promise?" Jack repeated. "Ok jeez!" Evelyn said walking out of the room. "Kyle we can't do this, I'm dating Cynthia, she wouldn't be happy about this." Jack said with a serious look on his face. I hated that they were exclusive. I hated Jack being _hers_ "Can we go back to the beach." I said fighting back tears. "If you want." Jack said not making eye contact.

 

 

 

At the beach Jack sat next to Cynthia. I ran into the water and dove through a wave. "  _He's confused right now, give him some time_  " I remembered Marty saying. I played in the water some more until I was shivering and my teeth were all chattery. I could use one of Jack's warm hugs right now but I knew I couldn't and I hated that. I instead grabbed a towel and tried to warm myself up. I talked to Emily for a bit before I got up. "I'm cold I'm going inside." I told her, clutching my towel. Upon hearing my voice Jack looked up with a concerned look on his face. I walked to the upstairs shower, turned it on and stood under the faucet letting the warm water wash over me. I took off my suit so I could wash the salt out. As I was holding it under the faucet the door opened. "You should knock, you know," "Kyle when you're done, I have tea for you." Jack said. He didn't leave so I went on with washing my hair. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I do love you, you know," Jack said.I could practically hear a watery smile. "I love you too." I said turning off the shower. Jack walked out of the bathroom. I went to the room and got dressed in shorts and a sweatshirt.

 

 

 

When I got downstairs Jack did indeed, have tea waiting for me. He handed me my mug and the sat back down on the couch. "Cyn's taking a shower so we have some time alone." Jack said inviting me to sit closer. I sat right next to him, so close that we were touching. Jack wrapped his arms around me trying his best to warm me up. A couple of minutes later a shower turned off. "Jack the showers ready!" Cynthia shouted. Jack tried to get out from under me. "Kyle get up, I need a shower, I've got sand  _everywhere_  !" Jack chuckled. I laughed and got up.

 

 

 

**June 18th**

 

 

 

We had all gotten back from a nice dinner out and were now settling in before going to sleep. "Jack, Kyle, do you want to play a game with me?" Evelyn asked.

"I can't I'm hanging out with Cyn right now, maybe some other time," Jack shouted from the other room. Evelyn practically rolled her eyes at that. "You can still play though, right?"

"Yeah what do you want to play?" Evelyn opened the game closet to reveal loads of games, all that I had played during my time here. "Cards?" Evelyn suggested.

"Sure."

We changed into our pajamas before playing. Evelyn and I played a dozen rounds of Spit until she was yawning. I glanced at my watch; 10:30. "We should head to bed." I laughed at the rhyming. Evelyn pouted

"don't wanna." I grinned

"One more round." Evelyn shuffled the cards and we set up for a new round. We finished after that round as promised and went upstairs. We made our separate ways to our rooms. Elliot was already fast asleep but I wasn't ready yet. I went on my phone and looked at my Twitter timeline for a bit before going to sleep myself.

 

 

 

I couldn't sleep though. I couldn't fall asleep even as tired as I was. I could hear Jack and Cynthia in their room. I couldn't block out the sounds no matter how hard I tried. I knew that Cynthia was his girlfriend and people had sex but I didn't want to hear it. It felt like I was breaking inside. I sighed and crawled out of bed, I couldn't go to Jack for obvious reasons so I decided to go see Emily. I headed out of my room and down the hall to Emily's. I knocked on the the door he waited. Nothing. I pushed the door open a crack and saw Emily with her earbuds in writing something. I opened the door and walked into the room, closing it behind myself. I walked up to Emily and tapped her arm. "Emily..." I said softly afraid to speak to loud in case I started crying again.

 

 

 

Emily jumped at the unexpected touch. She looked over and saw me. "Kyle? What's wrong?" She's asked as she set her notebook aside and moved over on her bed. She also took her earbuds out. "Do you need a hug." She offered opening her arms.

 

 

 

I couldn't hold it back any longer I burst out crying. "I don't wanna listen to them. It hurts. It hurts a lot. I hate this Emily!” I cried as I hugged the pillow tight.

 

 

 

**Emily**

 

 

 

I was confused at first until I heard he moans and the muffled yells of sexual pleasure coming from their room. My heart went out for my brother who was sitting in bed next to me I held him tight. "C-Ca-Can I slept with you tonight?" Kyle asked between sobs. "Of course." I said softly . "Here, why don't you put my earbuds in." I said handing him my phone. I lied down in my bed and let Kyle cuddle into me. I rubbed his back and hoped he'd fall asleep soon. I felt so bad for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two is in the next chapter The Night After The Morining Before


	6. The Morning After The Night Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of I Loved You First

**Jack**

**June 19th**

 

 

 

 

 

The next I morning I woke up before anyone else in the house. Cynthia was out cold. we'd decided to stay up late having sex of course so she  was exhausted . I decided to let her sleep ands what the guys were doing. I made my way down the hall and peeked into Kyle's room but it was only Elliot in there. Kyle's bed was empty. Confused, I went to Emily's room.

 

 

 

 

 

I was hoping their was nothing to worry about and I was half right. I opened Emily's door and found both Emily and Kyle. Kyle had a pillow in his arms.

 

 

 

 

Why was Kyle with Emily? That was when I noticed earbuds in Kyle's ears. It took a second but finally it all clicked. Kyle had to have heard him and Cynthia. He must have gone to Emily because of it.

 

 

 

 

 

Before embarrassment could set in  however  , Emily woke up. For a split second she  was confused  but she remembered everything once she saw Kyle.

 

 

 

 

 

She looked up and saw me next. It startled her at first but was she calmed down. She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She was careful to whisper

 

 

 

 

 

"Kyle wasn't in his bed. I was looking for him here." I whispered back.

 

 

 

 

 

Emily pushed me into the hall and shut the door. "He heard you and your girlfriend going at it Jack. He was a wreck. I hope you're happy with yourself."

 

 

 

 

 

I looked down. "I thought he'd be asleep...I was trying my best to stay quiet, Cyn, ..."

 

 

 

 

 

"No, you hurt him more than once," Emily shook her head "You let yourself get focused on Cynthia, and  were distracted ." Then late last night Kyle cake to me sobbing his eyes out. It was hurting him J, it was causing his physical pain. These past two months have been shit for him."

 

 

I bit my lip. "Thanks for being there for him." I wasn't sure what to say.

"I gave him my earbuds, so he didn't have to listen to you and Cynthia going at it." 

" Maybe  I should wake him and talk to him." Emily shrugged.

 

I walked past her and into the room. Kyle was getting ready to leave the room. "Kyle could we talk?" He got off of the bed "I'm busy right now, I have to get ready to go running." He said putting the blanket back on the bed. "I could go with you." I suggested. Kyle glared at me. "Why don't you  just  hang out with Cynthia." He walked past me.

 

 

Kyle

 

 

  

8:30

I went back into my room and put on a pair of running shorts. I didn't put on a running shirt because it was a lot later now that it was hot outside. I laced up my sneakers and made my way downstairs. I could hear Jack and Cynthia talking in the living room. He said something like "It's for the best," and  I think  she said. 

 

 

 

 

I walked down the stairs trying to act casual. "I'm sorry about this, I  just  can't keep doing this to Kyle." Jack said. "I understand." Cynthia said. I opened the front door, walked out onto the porch and started my stretching routine. When I  was done  I decided my route would be a 14 ish mile loop. I started off slow and then sped up a little after I turned the corner.

 

 

 

 

 

10:10

 

 

After I  was done  with my cool down stretch I took of my muddy shorts. There had been some mud by the golf course that I had slipped in and now I needed to wash my shorts. Everyone  was gathered  in the living room, well almost everyone. "Hey where's Cynthia, and Anne?" I placed a hand over my briefs, I was half naked in front of some girls. But then again there was almost no modesty in this house. "They're out shopping in Edgartown." Jack bit his lip, his gaze didn't move from my lower region. "Jack stop being creepy, there's other people here." Emily joked. Jack shoved her. 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Live for Today, Plan for Tomorrow, Party Tonight

**Summer 2015**  
**Jack: 17**  
**Elliot: 17**  
**Kyle:15**  
**Evelyn: 11**

 

 _ **  
** Hold on to the feeling and don't let it go_  
_'Cause we got the floor now, get out of control_  
_I wanna stay up all night and do it all with you_  


 

Jack

Today was the afternoon of the Fourth of July. The holiday  was spent a lot  differently then when we were younger. Kyle's dad stopped setting off fireworks a few years back. Once he decided Elliot and Kyle were old enough to come here alone. We still had bonfires at the beach with s'mores. This year though, we were finally going to a party on the island. It wasn't that big of a party as it was at our neighbors house. Before Kyle and I were completely infatuated with each other. Me and Elliot would hang out with the neighbors. Howie was our age and Murphy was a year or so younger. They also had a sister, Sienna who was around Emily's age. We used to play baseball on the beach with them and hang out when we were younger.

Anyways the party was at their house in a few hours so we were all sort of hanging out at the house before then. Kyle had gotten Evelyn into a game of catch, that he made up. It was pretty weird, and  stupidly difficult so they're in the backyard with a whiffle ball. I'm sitting in one of the chairs on the patio at a table with Elliot, who is watching some sort of game on his phone. I'm trying to read one of my summer reading assignment books, but I keep looking up at Kyle and Evelyn. It's so endearing to see him interacting with kids and  I wonder what if would be like to have kids with Kyle. "Ten points!" Kyle shouts running around the beach. "No, ten is if you do underhand with your left hand, you did overhand, so it's only 7." Evelyn says crossing her arms. Kyle picks her up and places her on his shoulders. He runs around the perimeter of the house shouting "I won anyway! I won anyway!" They're on the other side of the house but I can still hear her giggling and him doing some sort of silly voice. He comes walking back with Evelyn walking next to him.

"Boy did I miss you Jack." He says,  practically sitting in my lap. Evelyn sighs and walks  back into the house. "Missed ya too." I say looking at him him. "You two are disgusting." Elliot says shaking his head. "I'm tired," he whines. "Let's go back inside then." I say trying to get up. He gets off of me and we open the screen door and walk inside. I slide out of my flip flops and Kyle takes of his vans, one hand on my chest for balance. We head to the bedroom. I sit on my side of the bed and Kyle slides next to me. It doesn't take long for either one of us to fall asleep. When I woke up Kyle's limbs were all over me. I slid out from under him and took a look in the mirror. I only have about 15 minutes before I should leave for the party. I look down at my tee shirt and shorts. They were okay enough for the party as it wasn't very formal, it had an unofficial 4th of July theme. I changed into my New York rangers jersey for the sake of it. I styled my hair with my hands and wrapped an American flag bandana around it. Then I went over to the bed to wake Kyle. "Kyle." I said nudging him with my toe. "Mhm?" He said rolling his face into the pillow.  "Ya gotta get up party's soon." I said rolling him back and forth.

He got up and went over to the dresser to find some clothes. He picks out a white and red striped shirt and blue canvas shorts. I sit on the bed as he gets dressed. "Are ya about ready?" I ask once he's done getting dressed. Kyle stands up and we both walk out of the bedroom. Elliot's in the living room with Evelyn he's wearing a shirt with a bunch of American flags on it. They're watching some sort of reality tv show, Evelyn's eyes  are glued to the tv and Elliot looks pretty bored. "Hey yo, Ellio, were gonna leave now." I say. He gets up, puts on his flip flops and we all say goodbye to Evelyn.

Kyle

When we arrive at the house Howie greets us with a lot of energy. He has on American flag swim trunks and his face  is covered in red white and blue face paint. I'm surprised Evelyn didn't get around to painting our faces, she goes crazy for that kind of stuff. "Alright guys. There's food on the counter in the kitchen, but there's also stuff in the grill. I assume I don't have to show you where the bathrooms are?" Kyle and Elliot laugh. We've been here so many times that this may as well be our house. The lifeguard and the girl who works at the sandals store walk in. Howie rushes over to them "Alright guys have fun!" He shouts over his shoulder.

Elliot's gone off to talk to the guy who works at Vineyard Vines so I grab myself some fruit. I put a spoonful of it in my mouth and immediately spit it out into the sink. It's soaked in alcohol."Smooth." Someone says behind me. I shake my head and smile. "Siennnaaaa." I say stretching out her name. We hug each other and she says something. "Damn I can get you some plain fruit Kyle,  you don't have to be so dramatic." She says, joking "You're one to talk about being dramatic." Jack says with two paper plates in his hands. "Hey Jack." she says embracing him into a hug. "I got you a hot dog instead, like you wanted." Jack says handing me the plate. "You guys are so cute." Sienna says crinkling her eyes. "How long have you been together again?" She asks. "Three years  officially ." Jack says. "But he's  been attached to his hip since day one." Murphy adds.

We all sat around the counter, and chatted for ten minutes or so. Catching up on what we had been up to, during the school year. When Jack and I finished our food Murphy proposed an idea. "How about we take a shot every time these two get all heart eyes and lovey dovey." He says holding up a couple of beer bottles. "Or every time some asshole trys to pick up some girl at this party." Jack says gesturing towards a guy with dark brown hair leaning over a shorter girl in a floral dress. "And every time somebody grabs a drink from the cooler." Sienna says shrugging.

Jack Howie got some shot glasses from the cabinet above the fridge and passed them out. "Look mine has a bunch of dolphins on it." Kyle says. I can't help but fond over how cute this is. "Welp, now we can take our first shot." Murphy says pouring some sort of fruity liquor into our glasses. Howie slams his down first and whoops. We sit around for a bit waiting for another one of the scenarios to happen. "Oh oh oh! Does that count?" Sienna says pointing to a guy and a girl talking in the living room. He's  obviously a bit drunk. He's trying to use a cheap pick up line, but he's so drunk he  unintentionally puts two together. "Are you from Tennessee? cause you fall down." He slurs." Sienna almost falls off her stool from laughing, and  I think she's a little drunk too. We all take another shot. A group of guys walk over to the cooler and grab some beers. "Let's take a shot for each of them Murphy says laughing. Half a dozen shots later Howie calls quits. Stating that he doesn't want to be too hungover in the morning . So we all head to the backyard where some people are watching fireworks.

He's got some sort of speaker hooked up playing music from a phone next to it. There's not a whole lot of people, as most of them have gone to watch fireworks in Edgartown. And the stragglers are in the bathroom upstairs, doing god knows what. "Let's go in the poooooool." Murphy shouts. Howie is the only one who's actually wearing swim trunks so we're all stripped down to our underwear. Even buzzed, Sienna is sensible and opts out of the pool. She sits in one of the pool chairs instead. Kyle finds a lacrosse ball under a lawn chair and we all, toss it around for a while.

Murphy comes back from inside with a stack of cups. "I have everyone's except for Elliot, little shit forgot to write his name on it." He teases. Elliot grumbles and grabs a new cup and a sharpie from the counter inside. "Ok so I have another drinking game for y'all!" Murphy announces when Elliot comes inside. Elliot sits up in his seat, listening  intently . "So I got quite a few cups, some  are filled with vodka, and some with water. And the point of the game is to drink until you get water." He said pouring drinks. Sienna moved the cups around so they  were mixed up, not that it mattered anyway. The liquids were the same color and we were all smashed. Jack was the first to take a cup. He took a sip and scrunched his face. "Not water?" Howie asked. he received a glare from Jack. Jack drank a few more cups until he got a cup of water. "Glad that's over." he said slinging his arm around my shoulder. "You're up next Elbow." Howie said. Elliot drank two cups of vodka before he got to water. "Hah!" He said jumping around the patio. "You fucking suck." Jack said laughing.

Kyle "Alright now you Kyle." Sienna said after adding new cups and moving them around. I took my first cup there was vodka in it and a lot after. "This is taking too long, did you even shuffle these around!" Jack yelled at Sienna. "I did!" She said holding her hands up in the air "He can't have a whole lot to drink, you're supposed to be careful!" Jack shouted. I took another cup. This one was finally water. I  suddenly felt dizzy so I sat down. "Are you alright?" Jack asked sitting down next to me. " I don't feel well." I sobbed. Elliot looked nervous. " I think you've had too much to drink, that's why." Howie said. "I'll get you something non alchoholic to drink, you haven't had a lot of that tonight." Sienna said getting up. I lied on Jack's legs and he placed his hand on my chest.

Jack Kyle wasn't looking too great. He shifted around a lot in my lap,  clearly uncomfortable. Sienna came back with a glass of ice water. "Thanks." I said taking it. We had put aside our small argument in favor of Kyle. I poured it into his cup. "Sit up." He took the cup and drank some of it, before getting up quick. "Kyle calm down I don't want you to make yourself sick." I said before he passed out next to the chair. "Well shit." Murphy said. Sienna was already out her seat making sure to elevate Kyle  properly and checking his pulse. Sienna tapped on his chest and he woke up. I slid over to Kyle. "Let's go inside, yeah? It's nice and cool in there." I did most of the walking, to the living room where we both sat on the couch. a couple stared at us "What are you still doing here, these two outrank you!" Sienna said from the sliding door. "It's like we have two Kyles." I said laughing. I spread out over the whole couch and Kyle layed on my chest. I mended the thin, but somewhat deep scratch above his eyebrow. 20 minutes later Kyle said he " mostly felt better" so we went back outside were everyone was talking. "Shit, I'm sorry Kyle, I hope you feel better man," Howie said,  probably the most serious he's been the whole night.

Kyle "Shit, I gotta pee." Jack says getting out of the pool. "Kay, you know where it is." Murphy says. " I think I'll pass on that." Jack says cringing. "I'm going to the one at home , be back soon." He says. I had a hand stand contest with Murphy and Howie that  was judged by Sienna. I ended up winning most of the rounds. Jack comes back with Evelyn on his shoulders. "I brought somebody to cheer you up!" He says pointing to Evelyn who laughs. I can't stop beaming at the two of them. Evelyn gets down from his shoulders and sits next to Sienna. Jack whispers something to Howie who gives him a thumbs up. He then walks over to me, Evelyn giggling behind him. "I'll give you five dollars if you put that on." Murphy says. "Put what on?" Jack pulls something from behind his back, it's one of Evelyn's sports bras. He waves it around, while smirking. "You're ok with this?" I ask. She nods while giggling.

"There's no way." I cross my arms and shake my head. "Cmon Kyle pleeeaase." She says jumping up and down. Jack bends down to me. "I'll give you a blow job." He whispers in my ear. I sigh. "Fine fine." I say getting out of the pool. Jack hands me the bra. I lift my arms up over my head, struggling to put it on. I'm surprised it almost fits.  Evelyn pulls out her phone and snaps a picture. I stick out my tongue at her after she pockets her phone. "My money please." I say standing over Murphy. He gets out of the pool, dragging his feet towards the lawn chair where his shorts are. He slaps a five dollar bill into my palm and jumps back in the pool.

"You know, that whole bra thing got me thinking." Sienna says tilting her head. "Jack, what size are you?" She asks. "Um large I guess, why?" He sits next to me on the pool chair. "Hmm we'll see how it works." She says going back inside. "You can have this back," I say handing the bra to Evelyn. "It looked better on you." She jokes, grabbing it from me.

"Hey Murph, turn this one up!" Jack shouts. Murphy presses the volume button on his phone.   Say It Ain't So blasts from the speakers by the door. "Man, I love this song." Jack says pulling me onto his lap. "It's one of my favorites, wait no  It Feels Like We Only Go Backwards, " he says excited. "How bout you Ev, if you could only listen to one song for the rest if your life,  what would it be?" Howie asks. Evelyn starts to say something about Taylor Swifts  Red album. When Sienna rushes out of the sliding door. "This is going to be great!" She says shoving a dress into Jack's chest. He laughs and slides it over his head. "Model it for me!" Sienna says laughing. Jack's spins in a circle and  nearly falls, before I catch him. "That was crazy." Jack says taking the dress off. Howie yawns from the pool. "It's getting pretty late, we should get going." Jack says. I check my phone, it's almost 1 am. Evelyn looks like she could fall asleep in that lawn chair and I'm pretty sleepy myself. We grab all our clothes, say goodbye to everyone and then leave. "Jack, can you carry me?" I ask. He shrugs.  Perhaps it's because he still not completely sober but he agrees. He bends over and I hop on, leaning my head on his shoulder. Evelyn runs ahead and Elliot is a couple steps behind us.

We get home and all head straight to bed, too tired to brush our teeth. Jack does what he promised and we both fall asleep, soon after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was reluctant to write this chapter, but right now it's easily one of my favorites. I love how Jack and Kyle interact with Howie's family and I had a great time coming up with new characters.
> 
>  
> 
> There's a sort of part two to this in the next chapter called Beach Day


	8. Until We Run In The Ocean

 

 

**Kyle**

 

 

I wake up with a massive headache. God what even happened last night. I can't remember a whole lot; Elliot, Howie, Murphy too,  I think. There's a 20 written on my abs. I get out of bed and put on Jack's New York Rangers jersey that's lying on the floor.

 

 

I walk downstairs using the railing to stabilize myself. I can hear Jack and Evelyn bickering in the kitchen. I don't know what they're saying, but their voices raise periodically. I can make out my own name, and  "needs to sleep, so shut up." Jack's wearing an apron and is flipping pancakes at the stove. Evelyn is at the table drinking orange juice. "Looks like you did wake him up, so there," Jack says placing the pancakes in a plate. Evelyn sighs and places down her glass loudly. "Oops," she says. I wince and hover over the table, one hand on my forehead. Jack shoots Evelyn a glare and hands me a glass of coffee. "This should help with your hangover." He says whispering the last part. "Hangover?!" I shout pain pulses through my head. Jack rubs my back after I wince.

 

 

"Aren't you a little young for that?" Evelyn asks lifting up a pancake with her fork. Jack sits down at the table next to her.

"Which is why you're not going to bring it up when you see mom right." He says smiling.

"If we can go to the beach today," Evelyn says fixing a tight close-lipped smile. Jack looks up at the ceiling.

"Fine." He says. We all, eat breakfast together. It's silent with the occasional sound of munching or some light conversation. "That's mine isn't it?" Jack says pulling the fabric on my shoulder. I nod and go back to eating my chocolate chip pancake. "I could tell, you detest the Rangers, and it fits like a dress on you." He said chuckling.

"I don't see what's wrong with supporting our home team. Besides, the Bruins have way more Stanley Cups under their belt than the Rangers." I say crossing my arms. Jack rolls his eyes.

"Speaking of dresses..." Evelyn buts in. She shoves her phone in my face.

"Oh my god, you have to text that to me!" I say shaking with laughter. "Let me see," Jack grumbles. It's a picture of him in what looks like Sienna's dress. Jack groans and puts his head on the table.

"That's not all," Evelyn says swiping. The next picture is of me in Evelyn's Under Armour sports bra. It was a bit snug and one of my nipples was sticking out. Now it's my turn to feel embarrassed. I cross my arms.

 

 

 

Evelyn stands up and puts her dishes in the sink. " can't wait to go to the beeeeach" she sings.

"Well, I guess we should get ready," Jack says clearing his plates. I stand up and do the same. We change together in the bedroom. It's not a big deal after we've done it for so many years, also Jack loves being naked so I've gotten used to it.

"Toss me those sunglasses will ya," Jack says completely stark naked. I give him his sunglasses and I take off my underwear.

"Woah ho ho," Jack says looking at me. I glare at him for a few seconds, but then I break into a smile. A few minutes later after a quick snog against the headboard, we heard downstairs. Evelyn is sitting on the couch flicking through tv channels.

"Ugh, finally," she says sighing, exasperated. "I thought I was going to have to watch the history channel all morning."

"Let's get going" Jack days grabbing the beach bag. When we reach the beach Evelyn takes off her tee shirt to reveal a blue and white striped bikini. She has a nice toned stomach. I guess the Linde siblings have got that going for them.

 

 

 

Jack waves a beach towel in the air and then places it in the sand, before running inside to get drinks. I take off my shirt and lie down on the towel while Evelyn runs into the water. I laugh when she starts shivering.

"Cold huh?" She glares at me before running out of the water and ambushing me in a cold hug. "Shit Ev, now I'm cold," I said pulling away. She smirks and pulls my hand. I almost fell into the water. "It's fucking freezing!" I said shivering. "Whoa language, there's little people present," Jack said with cans in his hands. He shakes his head and places cans of Arnold Palmer on the patio table. Jack took off his shirt and then ran over to us. "On three, we'll all go in," Jack said swinging my hand back and forth in his own. He counts down and we all run into the water. I break free of Jack and dive under.

 

 

 

When I come up they are sitting on a blanket together eating off of a paper plate. "How come you two have numbers on your stomachs?"

"Huh, you have one too," I say to Jack.

"Last night Murphy wrote the year on us. He was so drunk" Jack said laughing.

"I wanna go back innnnn!" Evelyn pleads. 

"You can go by yourself," Jack said waving her away.

"Are you okay after last night?" Jack asks brushing the scratch on my face.

 

 

 

**Jack**

Kyle grins slyly  "Kiss it better?" I shake my head and grin before leaning in to kiss his forehead. I move down and kiss him on the lips.

"Aww gross guys, cmon really!" Evelyn groans. 

Jack kicks some sand in her direction and she runs back in the water.


End file.
